


Obsession

by Nagiru



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Cameron-centric, Gen, Multi, Post-Episode: s01e11 Loading Up, Some Kaymeron, also some twincest, it might just be taken as brotherly affection (and obsession) really, the twincest is actually very very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: or: the love that wasn't.After realizing he feels jealous of Kay, Cam has a decision to make. Some of those might seem simple, and others feel so overwhelming he'd like to step away.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so, it began as some post-episode 11 reflection of Cameron's feelings for Kay (and I really don't see them together romantically, so, yeah, that part was clearly destined not to work out. If anyone enters here thinking they're gonna end up together, sorry to burst your bubble: they're not, not in here), and somehow it evolved into Cam's feelings for Johnny? And their similarities to his feelings for Kay?  
> Yeah...  
> As I mentioned on the tags, the relationship between Cam and Johnny in this story might be seen as incestuous, or it might just be some overly affectionated brotherly bond. Yep. It's not explicitly said either way.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Deception or its characters, I'm sorry to say.

Cameron wasn’t often embarrassed of his own doings, but when he was finally left alone after the whole disaster with Kay and her ex, he felt like it had been... well. An utter disaster. He couldn’t _believe_ he had been feeling jealous of his partner and hadn’t realized. He couldn’t believe he had pulled a reckless stunt like _that_ just to save Kay from a _possible_ bullet.

This was… this was _ridiculous_. He only used to do things like this for…

Well. For _Jonathan_. And Johnny was his _brother_. His blood, his family, his other half, some would say. He was born with Johnny, and he had sworn he’d never let Johnny down — and that had included, at the time, never letting him be hurt, even though he had somehow ended up throwing his brother in jail.

He wasn’t used to feeling things like this for _people_. He could barely work with his overwhelming protectiveness over Jonathan, if he had to deal with someone else…

_You’re growing feelings for her_ , Jonathan had said to him. And… perhaps he was. It was stupid. He had had crushes before. He had been in-love, even. He had been so devoted, once, he had been utterly devastated to let her go.

But Kay… Kay was different. She was fresh, funny, charming. She was protective and loyal, and she wasn’t afraid of setting him straight, and he loved her for it.

But… it felt so _different_ from his crushes. It felt so _bigger_. It felt…

It felt like home, like family, like being bonded to someone he could never bear to lose.

It felt like having met Jonathan, once again. Like seeing a face before him and knowing, _this is mine, I need to protect it_ , because otherwise someone could take it away.

(Because otherwise, his father would tear them apart with his greed, with his misled ambitions, with his desire to have a show before having a family. Because otherwise his father would turn them into one, in a way they were not ready to do, because it was each other’s warmth that kept them going when they were cold and lonely in the streets of another unknown city.

Because otherwise, his own reckless stunts would tear them apart, because he knew himself, he knew he’d never be able to stop himself if he thought them to be in danger, and he _knew_ one of these days he’d end up… too _broken_ to be fixed. Because otherwise, one of these days, he’d do something so _wrong_ , Jonathan would want to walk away. Because otherwise, someday Cameron would fuck up in such a spectacular way that Kay would look at him and never be able to trust him again.)

Kay was so much _more_ than a crush it terrified him, and she was so important it hurt to let her go. But Cameron had learned from experience, and he knew his first instincts were to _hurt_ , not to nurture. Cameron had learned, from Johnny’s haunted looks and the locks that he’d maintained from his father’s time, that he was too much of Sebastian’s son.

Kay was so _important_ , he wanted to hold her and never let go.

Kay was so important, that he sat back, and smiled, and told her it was all a professional lie, because she was so much more, and he had already fucked up with Jonathan once, and he couldn’t do it again. Not with Kay. Not when it would probably end up with one of them _dead_ , instead of locked up.

No.

Cameron wasn’t _in love_ with Kay.

But he certainly loved her, and he was sure he’d be happy with her, given the chance. He was just as certain, however, he’d never be given that chance — because he’d never _let himself_.

Instead, he let her go, and called Jonathan, and smiled, because his brother had been there for him all this time, and… maybe it was selfish, and too much like his father, but he wanted to keep Johnny with him forever more. And if that meant letting everyone else go… well. Cameron had said to the Mystery Woman he’d do anything to save his brother.

What he truly meant was that he’d do anything to _keep_ his brother.

And he was, unfortunately, not ashamed of it _at all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it! If you have, could you please leave a comment?  
> (So, yeah, uh, sorry for the undertones of twincest? I just am really able to see them as being more than brothers, and I was raised thinking that, as long as it's consensual, it really doesn't matter anything else in a relationship... of course, Johnny mentioned that Cameron chained him to his side, just like their father, so that might be a little less consensual, but...)


End file.
